cncfandomcom-20200223-history
Mammoth tank
The Mammoth tank has appeared (in form and function but not necessarily in name) in every C&C game except Tiberian Sun where it was replaced by a giant, experimental walker (although Mammoth Tanks from the previous war still played a role in the campaign). Note that these tanks were salvaged by The Forgotten in the Second Tiberium War and used by them after being abandoned. Apart from the previous exception, they always took the form of a large tank which was conventional apart from its distinguishing features: twin barrels and four sets of tracks. They are also characterized by their impressive firepower, extreme toughness and sluggishness. In a direct, head-on confrontation—for their size, they were always the most powerful ground unit of their time if not outright the most powerful unit of all. In the Red Alert Universe from Red Alert 2 onwards the Soviets start using "Apocalypse tanks". They still have the distinguishing features and role of Mammoth tanks. In the Generals Universe they are called Overlord Tanks. The Tiberium Universe usually keeps calling them Mammoth Tanks. Tiberium universe Tiberian Dawn * Mammoth Mk. I - the GDI heavy assault tank of the First Tiberium War. Tiberian Sun * Mammoth tank (Tiberian Sun) - A campaign-only unit in the Second Tiberium War. Renegade * Mammoth tank (Renegade) - GDI X-66 heavy assault tank in Renegade. Tiberium Wars / Kane's Wrath * Mammoth Mk. III - GDI heavy tank of the Third Tiberium War. * Mammoth Armored Reclamation Vehicle - ZOCOM developed superheavy anti-Tiberium tank based on the Mammoth Mk. III. Tiberian Twilight * Mammoth Mk. IV, next-generation GDI heavy tank exclusive to the Offensive Class used during the Ascension Conflict. Tiberian Twilight Mobile * Mammoth tank (Tiberian Twilight Mobile) - GDI heavy tank Tiberium Alliances * Mammoth Mk. III (Tiberium Alliances) - GDI's Mammoth Tank in Tiberium Alliances. * Forgotten Mammoth - The Forgotten's salvaged Mk. III Mammoth Tank. Command & Conquer: Rivals *Mammoth tank (Rivals) - GDI's Mammoth Tank in Rivals. Red Alert universe Red Alert * Mammoth tank (Red Alert 1) - the Soviet heavy tank of the Second World War. Red Alert 2 * Apocalypse tank (Red Alert 2) - Heavy tank used by Soviets during the Third World War and Psychic Dominator Disaster. Red Alert 3 * Apocalypse tank (Red Alert 3) - Heavy assault tank used during the War of the Three Powers. Red Alert Mobile * Apocalypse tank (Red Alert iPhone) - For the variant used during the Post-war Crisis. Generals universe Generals * Overlord tank - the Chinese ultra-heavy tank used during the War against the GLA. * Emperor Overlord tank - a variant of the Overlord specific to Ta Hun Kwai's forces (Tank General) used during the War against the GLA. (Note: Appears in Zero Hour only.) * Marauder tank - GLA unit that after salvaging enough parts, bears a striking resemblance to the Mammoth tank. Used during the War against the GLA. Cut content * Mammoth tank (Red Alert 2) - a cut unit from Red Alert 2. * Mammoth tank (Red Alert 3) - a literal cannon-toting mammoth. (Easter egg unit, not present in game) Cancelled games * Mammoth tank (Renegade 2) - a junked heavy tank of the Scavengers intended for the cancelled game Renegade 2. * Apocalypse tank (Renegade 2) - an updated Apocalypse used by Romanov's Rebels intended for the cancelled game Renegade 2. * Overlord tank (Generals 2) - a heavy assault tank used by the Asian-Pacific Alliance.